Joseph Hydinger (1839-1930)
}} JOSEPH HYDINGER, a leading grocer and confectioner of South Wheeling, is a native of Wheeling, born December 22, 1839. His father, Joseph Hydinger, a native of Alsace, France, came to Wheeling about 1833, and became one of the pioneer gardeners. He owned at one time, by purchase of John McClure, the property now occupied by the city hospital. In December, l847, he removed to a ten-acre tract he purchased of Messrs. Jacob and Selby, in what is now the Eighth ward, and there lived until his decease, September 9, 1879. His wife, the mother of the subject of this sketch, Elizabeth Schopany, by maiden name, was also a native of Alsace. Before her marriage to Mr. Hydinger, which occurred about 1836, she had been twice married, first to Jacob Schaeffer, who died in Pittsburgh, leaving one child, Elizabeth, now the wife of Joseph Humes, of Wheeling, and her second husband died in Cincinnati, of the cholera. By Mr. Hydinger she had six children two of whom reside at Wheeling, one at Point Pleasant, W. Va.: and three in Iowa. She came to Wheeling about 1831, and is still living in her seventy-eighth year. The subject of this sketch, in early life, assisted his father in gardening, and was also for brief periods engaged in the Washington mill, in trips down the Ohio and Mississippi, and in the summer of 1862, he was employed in the commissary department of the United States army. In 1872 he embarked in his present occupation, as the proprietor of a confectionery store at No. 4306 Jacob street. Two years later he added a stock of groceries, and in these two departments of trade he has since done a flourishing business. He was married October 30, 1864, to Elizabeth Rietz, a native of Bavaria, Germany who accompanied her parents, Christian and Elizabeth Rietz, to Wheeling, in 1852. Mrs. Hydinger is the second of their nine children, eight of whom are living. Mr. and Mrs. Hydinger have had six children: Elizabeth; Charles F., deceased; Frank, deceased; Minnie and Bertha. Mrs. Hydinger is a member of the German Lutheran church; he of the Catholic. In politics he is a democrat. - History of the Upper Ohio Valley, with Family History and Biographical ... By Brant & Fuller, pub Public Records *United States Federal Census **1880 Wheeling, Ohio County, West Virginia ***Joseph Hydinger, 40 WV/France/France ***Elizabeth Hydinger, 34 Germany/Germany/Germany ***Elizabeth Hydinger, 14 WV ***Charles Hydinger, 12 WV ***Minnie Hydinger, 4 WV ***Bertha Hydinger, 16 months WV **1890 Veterans Schedule ***Hidinger, Joseph, teamster **1900 Ritchie, Ohio County, West Virginia - 1500 Coff Street- $218, 266 ***Joseph Hydinger, 12/1839 WV/Germany/Germany, married 35 years, landlord ***Elizabeth Hydinger, 4-1846 Germany/Ger/Ger, 4 of 6 children living, immigrated 1852 ***Charles Hydinger, 9-1867 WV/WV/Ger, grocer ***Minnie Hydinger, 12-1876 WV/WV/Ger **1910 Wheeling, Ohio County, West Virginia - Ward 8 - #165, 200 ***Joe Hydinger, 70 WV/France/France, married 46 years, own account ***Elizbeth Hydinger, 63 Ger/Ger/Ger, 4 of 4 children living **#166,201 ***Mrs. Frank Peterson, 45 WV/WV/Ger, widow, 4 of 6 children living ***Kate C Peterson, 17 WV ***Erick J Peterson, 14 WV ***Roland D Peterson, 7 WV ***Ruth G Peterson, 5 WV **1920 Wheeling, Ohio County, West Virginia - Ward 6 = #16. 16 ***Joseph Hydinger, 80 WV/Alsace-Lorraine/Alsace-Lorraine, private estate gardener ***Elizabeth Hydinger, 74 Bavaria/Bav/Bav **#17,17 ***Elizabeth Peterson, 53 WV/WV/Bavaria, widowed, housekeeper ***Eric Peterson, 23 WV/Sweden/WV, son, steel mill machinist ***Rolland E Peterson, 17 WV/Sweden/WV, son ***Ruth G Peterson, 15 WV/Sweden/WV, daughter **#18,18 ***Bertha Farmer, 39 WV/WV/Bavaria, widowed, drug goods store saleslady ***William I Farmer, 19 WV/WV/WV, son ***Elizabeth Farmer, 17 WV/WV/WV, daughter, manicurist ***Robert D Farmer, 15 WV/WV/WV, son **1930 Wheeling, Ohio County, West Virginia - 323 Peterson Street - #429 ***Joseph Hydinger, 90 WV/France/France, married at 24, owns home worth $2000 ***Elizabeth Hydinger, 84 Germany/Ger/Ger, married at 18, nationalized 1860 ***Bertha Farmer, 51 WV/WV/Germany, daughter, widowed ***Elizabeth Perry, 28 WV/WV/WV, grand-daughter, widowed, beauty parlor operator *Wheeling City Directory **1882 Hydinger, Mrs. Elizabeth, widow, residence 8 45th - Hydinger, George, boiler, boards 212 Main - Hydinger, John, retired, residence 212 Main - Hydinger, Joseph, grocery, 4306 Jacob, residence same - Hydinger, Philip, helper, boards 212 Main **1884 Hydinger, Charles, boards 4306 Jacob, Hydinger, Mrs. Elizabeth, widow, residence 8 Forty-fifth - Hydinger, George, boiler, boards 212 Main - Hydinger, Joseph, grocery, 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Miss Lizzie, boards 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary, widow, residence 212 Main - Hydinger, Philip, boiler, boards 212 Main **1886 Hydinger, Charles, clerk (Joseph Hydinger), boards 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Miss Elizabeth, boards 212 Main - Hydinger, Mrs. Elizabeth (widow), residence 8 45th - Hydinger, George, boiler, boards 212 Main - Hydinger, Joseph, groceries and prod., 4306 Jacob, res. same. - Hydinger, Miss Lizzie, boards 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Miss Lizzie, boards 212 Main - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (widow), residence 212 Main - Hydinger, Philip, boiler, boards 212 Main **1890 Hydinger, Charles F. grocery clerk, bds 4306 Jacob- Hydinger, Miss E, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Geo, puddler, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Joseph, groceries & confection'ries, 4306 & 4308 Jacob, res same - Hydinger, Mrs. Joseph (wid), res 8 45th - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid), res 212 Main **1892 Hydinger, Chas., clerk, bds 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Mrs. Elizabeth, (wid) res 8 45th - Hydinger, George, puddler, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Joseph, grocery, 4306 Jacob, res same - Hydinger, Miss Lizzie, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Miss Lizzie, domestic, wks 1061 Main - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid) res 212 Main- Hydinger, Philip, puddler, bds 212 Main **1896 Hydinger, Miss Bertha, bds 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, Chas. F. (Hydinger & Remke), bds 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, George, puddler, removed to Muncie, Ind. - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, Miss Lizzie, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid of John) res 212 Main - Hydinger, Miss Minnie, bds 4500 Eoff - Hydinger & Remke, (Chas F Hydinger & Henry Remke), grocery. 4306 Jacob **1898 Hydinger, Miss Bertha, bds 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, Chas. F. (Hydinger & Remke), bds 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, Miss Lizzie, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid of John) res 212 Main - Hydinger, Miss Minnie, bds 4500 Eoff - Hydinger & Remke, (Chas F Hydinger & Henry Remke), grocery. 4306 Jacob **1901 Hydinger, Chas. F. (Hydinger & Remke), bds 4500 Eoff (2d Fl) - Hydinger, Miss Elizabeth, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res 4500 Eoff (2d fl) - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid of John) res 212 Main - Hydinger, Miss Minnie, bds 4500 Eoff (2d fl) - Hydinger & Remke, (Chas F Hydinger & Henry Remke), grocery. 4306 Jacob **1903 Hydinger, Chas. F. grocer, res 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Miss Elizabeth, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid of John) res 212 Main - Hydinger, Miss Minnie, bds 4500 Eoff **1904 Hydinger, Chas. F. grocer, res 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Miss Elizabeth, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid of John) res 212 Main **1905 Hydinger, Chas. F. grocer, res 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Miss Elizabeth, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res 4500 Eoff - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid of John G) res 212 Main **1907 Hydinger, Chas. F. grocer, res 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Miss Elizabeth, bds 212 Main - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res Mozart Hill - Hydinger, Mrs. Mary (wid of John G) res 212 Main **1909 Hydinger, Chas. F. grocer, res 4306 Jacob res same - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res Mozart Hill **1911 Hydinger, Chas. F. grocer, res 4306 Jacob - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res Mozart Heights **1913 Hydinger, Chas. F. grocer, res 4306 Jacob, res 425 Main - Hydinger, Jos. retired, res Mozart Hill **1926 Hydinger Chas F gro 4306 Jacob h do - Hydinger Jos h Mozart Hill **1930 Hydinger Chas F gro 4306 Jacob h do - Hydinger Jos (Eliz) h Ark (Mozart Park)